A Single Step
by Reading Addicted
Summary: Lyra is a very sickly 14 year old with the gift to understand and heal Pokemon. While rescuing an injured Chikorita, she meets the seemingly apathetic thief, Silver. Despite his coldness, he inspires her to run away from her overprotective mother and go on a journey with Chikorita. Over their many meetings, what emotions wil develop between these people? Have a lovely day! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Mother,**

** I'm writing this letter so that you won't worry for me. I'm going on a journey. I know you'll worry about my health, but I have packed my medications, and 3 extra inhalers. We both knew I was going to do this eventually. I need to find myself, which I can't do in New Bark Town. I'll be careful; really no need to worry about me, Mother.**

**Love,**

**Lyra**

Looking back now, I realize that running away probably wasn't the best strategy. But when you're a newly turned 14-year old, hyped up on hormones, rational thought flies out the window faster than a hungry Spearow. How did I get myself into this mess? Well, let me go back a little to a fateful day in a place called New Bark Town…

**Line Break Line Break Line Break Ham Line Break Line Break Line Break **

'Lyra!" called my mother, 'It's time for breakfast!" I was frantically looking around for my cabbie hat which was a key accessory for my outfit. Scrambling under my bed, I found it underneath my box of old clothes. I really need to be more careful where I throw my stuff.

Shoving my hat on my head while avoiding smashing my pigtails, I sped-walked down the stairs. I ran into the kitchen and hurriedly sat down at the table. My mother's puff of black hair soon came into my field of vision. She set down a plate freshly scrambled eggs and a glass of fat-free MooMoo Milk. I said 'Good morning, Mother.' She smiled and said in her worrying tone of voice" Good morning Lyra. Please don't run down the stairs. You know how exerting yourself can trigger an attack." Oh Arceus, she was going to worry herself to death one day.

To appease her I said" Yes, Mother. I'll be more careful from now on.' She smiled and went back to the kitchen to fix food for Sheri, her old Spearow. Of course I wasn't allowed to have a Pokémon, despite being fourteen. Mother made sure never to let any of her old Pokeballs be found.

Don't worry, I told myself. I would ask the Professor for one today. I was tired of my mother's constant fussing over my asthma, frail health, and debilitating fear of fire-types. It was last week when I had hatched this brilliant plan of mine. I finished my eggs and gulped down my milk.

I shouted "Bye Mother; I'm going to the lab!' I volunteer at Professor Elm's lab. It's so much fun to look at all the different types of Pokémon he's researching. They don't mind that I talk softly. We have a lot of fun, as long as I don't get overexerted and have an attack. You see I have really bad asthma, so according to my mother, I can't go on my journey because of my condition.

I walked in to find the lab in complete chaos. The Professor was talking to a policeman and saying something about stolen Pokémon. He spotted me and said" Lyra, thank goodness you're here. Someone tried to steal the starters!' I said' Where are they?" I couldn't see them anywhere. Had they been stolen?

"The thief somehow managed to release them, and captured Cyndaquil. But Totodile and Chikorita ran into the forest. The thief is after them next I bet!" I said' What can I do to help Professor?' 'Can you look in the forest for them? You do so great with Pokémon, I'm sure you'll be able to find them. Just beware the thief.' "What did he look like, Professor?'

He seemed to ponder this a moment and described the thief "a boy around sixteen with bright red hair and dark clothing" 'Thanks, Professor. I'll go right now." The Professor ominously warned' be careful Lyra. Here take their Pokeballs and just press the button in the middle to recapture them. I'll give you an extra in case something happens"

And with that, I ran out the door and into what I would later call the greatest adventure in my life.

**So how was it? If you want to, please leave a review or some constructive criticism. I will update soon! Severe flames will be used to roast garlic toast. I don't own Pokémon. Have a lovely day!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was a ten minute walk outside of town to get to the forest. I stood on the edge with my knees knocking together. My mother had told me to never to go in the forest because of all the pollen. What was I thinking just volunteering to search for the Pokémon in the middle of the woods!? The fear was strangling me like vines around a tree. I took a deep breath to calm my self and counted to ten. Getting afraid would only trigger an attack and there wasn't anyone around except the thief. No one could help me, and I had promised the Professor. I hated breaking promises, the look of disappointment, and the guilt that followed afterwards.

I had to be brave, just like Red when he defeated Team Rocket three years ago. I swallowed and nervously stepped into the forest. I was walking on a dirt trail, so I started looking for footprints. I walked about a hundred yards along it when something clamped onto my head. I yelped and shot straight up into the air. I shook my head to get whatever it was off.

Off my head came a bright blue Totodile with my hat clenched in its jaws. "Totodile" I said with relief. I already found one, halleluiah. I knelt down and pulled out its Pokeball. I pressed the button in the middle, expecting the playful Water- Type to come back in. He dodged the stream of red light and ran deeper into the forest with my hat.

"Totodile get back here!" I cried. I ran after it without thinking only to stop about twenty seconds later to catch my breath. I leaned against a tree with the bark pressing into my back. I didn't want an attack to happen.

The Totodile waited for me about twenty feet away, impatiently tapping its foot. After about three minutes, I got back up and started following it through the dense foliage. Every time I had to rest it stopped and waited for me to regain my strength. This happened several times until we were at leas a mile from the path and twenty minutes lost. At last we came upon a clearing, where some Ratatta where gathered around something green. They were quite curious as to what it was for they had never seen anything like it before.

I walked over to them, panting like a Mareep after the Pokeathalon. I loomed over them and the Ratatta ran off, frightened. The Totodile stood next to me and spoke to me for the first time. He said" Please help my friend" "Of course I will" came my reply. You may be thinking I'm nuts, but I can understand and heal Pokémon. I was born in the Viridian Forest, which is in the Kanto Region. We moved to New Bark Town when I was five.

But enough about me. I knelt down to see a very hurt Chikorita, covered in burns and scratches. She slightly opened her eyes and softly said" Who are you?' My reply was" I'm Lyra and I can help you. Can you tell me what's wrong?" She weakly said' my body hurts; it got burned by my friend Cyndaquil. Did I do something wrong?" "No, no sweetie. It was the thief's fault. He made your friend hurt you.'

The Chikorita coughed and closed its eyes. She whimpered as I placed my hands on her burned body. The Totodile said" Be careful!" Oh yeah I forgot about him. "I'm being as gentle as possible, Totodile.' He looked down guiltily and handed me back my hat.

I quickly placed it on my head and returned Totodile to its Pokeball. He willingly went back, sensing that I needed to concentrate. I placed my hands on her burns and mentally prepared myself. I closed my eyes and concentrated.

I pictured green skin, smooth, unbroken by black flesh. A warm glow came from my hands and enveloped her body. It lasted for about a moment and for a brief second I felt strengthened, like I could run a thousand miles without losing a breath. Then, came the exhaustion.

I dropped onto my back, panting. Using my gift of healing drains me of my strength. I moaned and opened my eyes to see the bright eyed Chikorita looking down at me. She said" Thank you, Lyra!" I smiled at her happiness. I sat up and stretched. I knew from experience that moving around a lot after healing would result in an attack. I breathed in through my nose and out through my mouth. Chikorita happily climbed into my lap and nuzzled my arm.

I pet her and she said' I like you. You're even nicer than Professor Elm." She sniffed and suddenly stiffened. She quivered and tried to burrow into my stomach. I asked her what was wrong. Instead of her voice, I heard a deep, flat one. It said' How did you do that?'

**Mwahahahahah! *cough cough* Ew, a furball. Well here's a cliffhanger! Thanks to Indianaviv for the review! Here's a virtual hug! Do any of you know what the word impendium means? If so, please PM me the meaning. Please review and have a lovely day!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Mah!' I cried out of fright. This guy had seen me heal this Chikorita! Oh no no no no! This was really bad. A black-clad hand came into my peripheral vision. I slowly turned around, scrambling around like a Spinarak caught in a foreign web. A boy around sixteen was looking down at me with an expression I could best describe as _flat_. He was clad in lavender pants, a navy jacket with a red outline, and a black undershirt and boots.

We stared at each other for a moment, seeing who would make the first move. Chikorita poked her head out from my lap and when she saw this boy she squeaked in fright. This boy snapped out of his daze and spoke." I believe you have something that belongs to me, and I'd like it back, weakling.' Chikorita gave a cry of protest saying' No way; that's the guy who tried to steal us. He has Cyndaquil!" That was right. This boy fit the Professor's description of the thief as ""a boy around sixteen with bright red hair and dark clothing." I looked down at Chikorita, got, took her in my arms, and woozily stood up. I tried to turn tail and run, but suddenly a red light burst forth in front of me.

'Who is it this time?" Cyndaquil growled ferociously. The flame on its backed lit suddenly earning both terrified shrieks from both Chikorita and me. Shoot! I was trapped between a Fire- Type and an evil thief. I gulped and said" Chikorita, if you know any moves would you mind using them now?' 'Are you challenging me to a battle' the thief said. I turned and nodded hesitantly. I had never battled before. I tried to recall what the first moves that a Chikorita learned were.

'Well, ladies first." Cyndaquil said sarcastically. I gulped, trying to clear the knot in my throat. I involuntarily took a step backwards, shuddering like a windblown leaf. 'Um, Razor Leaf?' I tried. Chikorita shakily let some leaves fly. Cyndaquil dodged with ease. 'This isn't going to be worth my time.' the thief said, 'but at least I'll get a Chikorita for my effort. Cyndaquil, use Smokescreen.' Suddenly, thick, black smog covered us.

Wait smog. Oh cupcakes, this was not good. Smoke is what triggers my attacks the most! As expected the familiar choking feeling overcame me, and I found it difficult to breathe. I collapsed onto my knees, hands searching for my bag. Oh cupcakes galore, I forgot my bag which holds my inhalers and post-attack medications.

My opponent must have either sensed something was wrong, or assumed that I had run away. The smog slowly dispersed, and was cleared up when my vision was turning black in the corners. Chikorita was panicking and saying' what's wrong? What do I do?' over and over again like a brain-addled Chatot.

The thief walked up to me and knelt down on one knee. He reached into his back pocket and I trembled for fear it was something vile. In stead he pulled out, to my astonishment, an inhaler. He handled it almost as skillfully as my mother or I. Chikorita barked a threat' don't hurt my trainer!'

Soon enough, I could start to breathe on my own, but was far too weak to get back on my own. The second the thief stepped back, Chikorita flung leaves fiercely at Cyndaquil in anger. It was a one-hit KO.

The thief recalled his stolen Pokémon with a 'tsk.' He started walking, but my world started to drift away in a sea of black. The last sensations I felt before I felt before I went into complete unconsciousness were being picked up and carried rather roughly. Then I was dead to the world. I wasn't quite sure if I would ever wake up.

**Sorry about the cliffhanger, I just love them so much! Do you guys know what to do when someone is suicidal? Please PM me advice. Please review and have a lovely day, as always!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Miss, Miss! Are you awake?" an incessant, soprano voice was yammering nearby. I felt around blindly, as my eyes wouldn't open, and touched something that felt like skin. "Where am I?" I managed to croak out. "You're in the Pokémon Center in Cherrygrove City, Miss Lyra' said the voice. My eyebrows crunched in confusion. Why would I be in Cherrygrove City?

I shot up, remembering what had happened. There was a Chikorita, the woods, an asthma attack, and a thief…. The thief had saved my life. I looked around to see a Nurse Joy looking down at me with a worried expression on her flawless face. I groaned; the light was too bright for my eyes. She said' a red-head brought you and your Chikorita here, saying you suffered from an asthma attack. You appear to have recovered, but I'd like to keep you here overnight for observation."

'Of course, Nurse Joy. Um, where is Chikorita?' I asked, 'Oh, could I have some water.' "Your Chikorita is resting in the greenhouse. I'll go get her for you and your water. You need to rest." I nodded, my tongue feeling like wet cotton sticking to m mouth.

I lay back down on the bed, awaiting my friend. Nurse Joy probably was going to take her time, so I had plenty of time to think. Why did that thief bring me here? My mother had always said thieves were bad people always looking for what would benefit them. She said they were the most selfish people out there. Bringing me here probably wouldn't benefit him at all, only hinder his getaway time. And wouldn't he have taken Chikorita and Totodile with him?

Does this mean he wasn't a bad person? All these questions were making my head swim. I just decided to rest my eyes for a moment before Nurse Joy came back. Before long, I was snoring so loud that I would have put a Dragonite to shame.

**Sorry it is so short! My grand father's health keeps declining. I thin he's got about two weeks left. Then there's my friend who is threatening to kill herself and won't stop cutting. Then there's me. My bullies keep upping the ante. But hey, it could be worse. But it could be better. **

**To the bystanders:**

**Try to do something helpful. Try and be nicer. Say hi to someone who looks lonely. Get to know the new kid.**

**And you see someone being a bully STAND UP TO THEM! If you're not helping with the solution, you're part of the problem. It'll only get better if we try to make it better. Please help someone out, and don't be part of the problem. **

**To all the victims like me: Screw them. They don't know you. They are going to get what they deserve. Just endure and DON'T do anything drastic. Talk to someone. I promise it'll get better. You can PM e if you need to spill.**

**To the bullies, intentional or otherwise: STOP IT NOW! I DON'T CARE YOUR SITUATION, BACKGROUND, MOTIVATION, WHATEVER TELLS YOU THAT YOU CAN BE A CRUEL TYRANT. JUST STOP IT NOW! **

**To anyone who is hurting themselves, or considering suicide: Stop. You can't say no one cares, because I care. You have so much potential within. I know it won't go away for a good long while. But I promise that it will get better. I know it may not seem like it now, but I promise it gets better. There will be people out there who will love you and will be a safe place for you. I love you already. Just please tell someone, and put down the knife. Please talk to someone. I've been there, on that dark road. Just don't give up. Please.**

**Well that's my plea. Make it better and have a lovely day.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Trainer, wake up" said a familiar female voice. I rolled over and felt around for my hat on my nightstand. Wait, my nightstand wasn't there. And my bed is much more comfy...

I cracked open my eyes to see the white walls of the Pokémon Center and a closed square window looking over a few houses and a tree. I rubbed my eyes with the heel of my hands, slowly recalling the events of the last 24 hours.

'Hey, who turned out the lights?' I heard the same voice say. It sounded like Chikorita! I had accidentally thrown the sheets on her. I felt around for her since the lights were off. I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a hug. This one had somehow entered my heart in a few simple hours.

"Hey, Trainer you're awake! I'm so glad you're better now. I was really worried about you, Trainer." she said happily. My response took a little time to come. She had called me 'Trainer.' That really touched my heart. I didn't have the heart to tell her I couldn't keep her. Unless… I quickly banished the idea of running away to the dark recesses of my mind. Then I realized she didn't know my name.

'Um, Chikorita my name is Lyra. Lyra Drew Evans if you want the full name.' came my reply. I briefly wondered why I had told her my middle name. I rarely told it to anyone, because it was very personal. The only people who knew it were my mother, and Ethan. Ethan was on his journey, looking around Johto, just for fun though.

She smiled and blinked her luminous crimson eyes. Her eyes reminded me of cherries. They looked just like the thieves eyes, but with the light of life. 'Oh sorry, Lyra. I just didn't know your name. That reminds me, I have a name I would like to be called.' 'Oh, what name would that be?" I asked, curious. I hadn't ever met a Pokémon who wanted a different name before. If possible Chikorita smiled even wider.' I'd like the name Magnolia "

"Magnolia" I repeated.' I like it.' Chiko-, no Magnolia asked' I don't mean to pry, but how can you understand me and heal me?" Oh, cupcakes. I had almost forgotten about that. I considered my answer carefully. My gift was very rare, and I had never met anyone who could do it. The only person who knew was my mother… and apparently the thief. 'Well, I'm from a place faraway. It's called the Viridian Forest.' Magnolia interrupted saying' Oh, I've heard of that place. It's in the Kanto region.' Right' I said, a bit annoyed to be interrupted, 'every few years or so, a child is born there. That child is said to be blessed by the guardians of the forest with the gift to understand and heal Pokémon.'

"That's so cool!" she said. 'Yeah, it is pretty cool.' I agreed. But I had to warn her of the dangers of my gift. 'But you can't tell anyone. There are many bad people out in the world who would want to use this gift for the wrong reasons. When I use my gift, I use my own strength to use and heal Pokémon" Her smile drooped a little, but it came right back up like the sun after setting. 'Don't worry, Lyra! You're my friend and trainer. I won't tell anyone, cross my heart and hope to die.' she said resolutely.

'I know you won't tell anyone." I said with a giggle. 'Magnolia, before I go back to sleep, I want to ask another thing of you.' 'What's that?' she asked, tilting her head. "If I ever start choking, I need you to hand me my inhaler, or find someone to help me. I have a condition called asthma. It's where my bronchial tubes start to close up, and in my case, if I don't get my inhaler in time I could die'

She saluted and I described what to do in an emergency like an asthma attack.' Let's get some shut-eye.' I said after a yawn. Magnolia agreed. I lay down on my side, facing towards a window. Magnolia snuggled in my arms and quickly fell asleep. I took a little longer. I looked out the window, though I couldn't see very far because of the darkness, and it was nighttime.

Soon enough, my eyes started to flutter. Though before I fell asleep, I could have sworn I saw a pair of cherry- colored eyes staring at me intently through the window.

**Reading Addicted here! Thanks to everyone who is making it better. Virtual hugs for LittleofaTSUNDERE AND I.C. 2014. Please everyone try to make it better. You probably saw my little rant from Chapter 4 yesterday. I just read about a referee who died after someone punched him in the face during a soccer game. Oh boy, what a terrible tragedy. **

** Well that wouldn't have happened if he had thought about his actions! Please think about your actions. Before I go, here are some signs of a suicidal person. **

Talking about suicide

Any talk about suicide, dying, or self-harm, such as "I wish I hadn't been born," "If I see you again...," and "I'd be better off dead."

Seeking out lethal means

Seeking access to guns, pills, knives, or other objects that could be used in a suicide attempt.

Preoccupation with death

Unusual focus on death, dying, or violence. Writing poems or stories about death.

No hope for the future

Feelings of helplessness, hopelessness, and being trapped ("There's no way out"). Belief that things will never get better or change.

Self-loathing, self-hatred

Feelings of worthlessness, guilt, shame, and self-hatred. Feeling like a burden ("Everyone would be better off without me").

Getting affairs in order

Making out a will. Giving away prized possessions. Making arrangements for family members.

Saying goodbye

Unusual or unexpected visits or calls to family and friends. Saying goodbye to people as if they won't be seen again.

Withdrawing from others

Withdrawing from friends and family. Increasing social isolation. Desire to be left alone.

Self-destructive behavior

Increased alcohol or drug use, reckless driving, unsafe sex. Taking unnecessary risks as if they have a "death wish."

Sudden sense of calm

A sudden sense of calm and happiness after being extremely depressed can mean that the person has made a decision to commit suicide.

**Please review if you want to. Make it better and have a lovely day.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Lyra' said Magnolia, 'It's time to get moving.' I rolled over, accidentally knocking her off the bed. 'Oof' she grunted. She rubbed her head with her stubby legs, rather cutely may I add. I rubbed my eyes, wiping away the crustiness of a deep sleep. I sat up and wobbly stepped off the bed. I groped around for my shoes and socks, which Nurse Joy must have taken off.

After several moments of being half awake, my foggy head cleared up and I found them. I slipped on my white knee socks pulling them all the way of their length. Then I slipped into my red loafers, grateful that they didn't have laces. Somehow, I usually managed to either tie them together or tie my hand in them. I was such a klutz, but that's me. I wish I were more like Ethan sometimes, confident and sure of himself. The temper I could do without though.

"Come on, let's go!' Magnolia said impatiently. 'I'm coming!' I said. I buckled my overall straps and threw on my cap. My hair looked like a wild Rattata's nest. I couldn't wait to get home and take a shower. I paused to think a moment. What would I do when I got home? I didn't want to go back home I realized.

Why would any one want to go to back to New Bark Town, when they would be trapped inside, slowly dying inside from lack of well _spice? _My life had no adventure. I could just not go home I realized. I would have to phone the Professor. I'm sure he would understand.

The problem was I didn't have any money, supplies, or even a license to have a Pokémon. Suddenly I had a plan. I would call my mother and ask her to pick me up here. While she was walking back here, I would sneak back to the house, leave her a note, and pack all my supplies. Then, I would go to Professor Elm's, drop off Totodile, ask to keep Magnolia, hopefully get a license to travel, go as quickly as possible back along Route 29, and hope this crazy scheme would work out.

Well, miracles happen. I was suddenly filled with a sure feeling that all would work well. I just had to try my best, and all would be well. This would take all my luck, all my courage, and all my effort to pull this off. Well, my mother said anything was possible if you put you mind to it!

Magnolia was getting a little impatient, so she wrapped her vines and tugged me out the door. I wonder how the door had opened. Magnolia must have done that when I was thinking of my plan. Before I left the Pokémon Center, I dropped by Nurse Joy, who gave me an inhaler to use, and she was kind enough to give me directions. Thankfully, she was nice enough to let me use the phone and I called my bone- deep worried mother. She agreed to come pick me up. I hung up, a bit guilty for lying to her.

I left a message with Nurse Joy, saying our Gold's mom had given me a ride home. Gold's family was rich enough to own a car, and since Gold's kind mother worked in town, she (hopefully) wouldn't be suspicious, just be irritated at me. By the time she got home, I would be long gone. It was a four hour walk, just to New Bark Town. I smiled to myself. The plan was in motion, and my adventure had begun.

I skipped merrily out the sliding doors, with an equally chipper Magnolia riding on my shoulders. I was walking down the road to home, just turning a corner when I slammed into someone. I fell on my rear end, and Magnolia was jostled off my shoulders. I rubbed the back of my head and was about to apologize when I saw who I had run into. A pair of scarlet eyes blazed down at me. I had run into the thief again. Well, this definitely threw a wrench in my plans.

**Thank you for all the kind reviews. A virtual hug for KawaiiJoltic, LitleofaTsundere, andJupitergirl132. If you review, you get a virtual review. I have good news! You know my friend who's threatening suicide? She didn't cut over the weekend! Yay! Please pray for her, if you're that kind of person.**

** My band teacher brought something up today. How many of you have someone you look up to? Well, have you ever wanted to be more like that person/ Well, try to do it. Be a better person then you were yesterday. 'Be the change you wish to see in the world' – Mohandas Gandhi. Please review, if you want to.**

**Make it better and have a lovely day!**


	7. Chapter 7

'Would you watch where you're going, weakling?' he said peevishly.' Um…" was all the girl could reply. Wasn't this guy going to demand repayment for saving her life, or demand to know how she had healed Magnolia? I shook my head, abandoning my one-moment brain-fry. This guy was terrifying!

I hastily drew my self to my feet, and found Magnolia trembling a few feet to my left. I walked over and picked her up, then attempted to walk past this thief. He blocked my way by sticking his arm in my way. I avoided walking into it by backing up about twelve feet. I'm sure I looked like a terrified Mareep.

'Look, are you just going to stand there are or are we going to battle, weakling?" he said, sounding even more cross. I managed to stutter out' my name is Lyra, not weakling. Why do you want to battle me?' His reply came rather expediently' because I'm curious. I think your win was just a fluke. I want to know is how a weak Pokémon like yours could beat mine? Not that this Cyndaquil is that good." He scowled, withdrew a Pokeball, and out came Cyndaquil.

Magnolia immediately leapt out of my arms, and bravely said' I'll protect you Lyra!" I swallowed my fear, and stood up straighter. If Magnolia could be brave then so could I. I called an attack that I remembered from when Gold had given me a lesson in battling for my Christmas present. "Magnolia, jump.' I commanded. She looked at me confused but filled out my order. 'Now, use Razor Leaf.' I said. A flurry of sharp, verdant leaves shot towards Cyndaquil, too fast to dodge.

Cyndaquil was hit and briefly knocked off his feet. His trainer commanded him to use Tackle when Magnolia was coming down. After a few choice words that left me cringing, Cyndaquil was a blur of red and black racing towards Magnolia. Magnolia flew back towards me, struggling to get back on her feet. It must have been a critical hit.

"Are you okay? Can you go on?' I asked worriedly. She responded toughly by saying' I can do this. I _will _protect you, Lyra.' Cyndaquil scoffed and said" how much more sappy can you get? I'll just end this now." To the thief this probably sounded like a bunch of gibberish Pokémon- speak, but for me it was straightforward English. I looked at him, expecting him to look baffled. His expression was a study in stoicism.

Without saying anything, Magnolia used Razor Leaf at Cyndaquil and knocked him out of the park. He tried to get back up, but collapsed and fainted. The recalled his fallen Cyndaquil, and said' Geez, my Pokémon is weak' He walked forward and brushed past me knocking me on my rear end. He slapped 700 Pokedollars into my hand and then stormed off.

I was counting the money when I noticed he had given me something else. He had given me his Trainer Card. Magnolia inquired' what does it say? Tell me, Lyra.' I looked at his picture, where he had a blank expression, of course. He looked about 13 in the picture.

I read aloud his information to Magnolia, still sitting, but with my legs tucked underneath me. 'Apparently his name is Silver Voldeen; he's sixteen, and he's from… Viridian City in the Kanto Region.' Well, that was unexpected.' I heard a thump, and I saw Magnolia leaning on me, panting as if she had just run a marathon.

I looked around, and I didn't see anyone around. I asked' do you want me to heal you?' She had a few scratches, and had a bruise on her left hind leg. I placed my hand on her back and felt for the familiar glow to envelop us. Moments later, after the agonizingly short moment of being strengthened. I fell atop my knees and tried to regain my breath. Magnolia was speaking but I couldn't her here. I had a brief wave of nausea, but it went away after a moment.

Magnolia kept saying something, and after the ringing in my head stopped, I could hear her. I looked at her in confusion and said" Why do I need to run?' I doubted she could understand me from all the painting.

'Because Sil-EEKK!' she cried. A glove-clad hand snatched Silver's card from the ground next to me. I shrieked, due to the living daylights being scared out of me. I turned around and leapt back landing on my feet, wobbling as I landed. Oh cupcakes, had he seen me heal Magnolia again?

He glanced at me, as if contemplating saying something. He abruptly turned and walked away as fast as his long legs could carry him.

**Reading Addicted here! I broke 5,000 words and I'm in a good mood! I read about an actually nice story where 3 women in Cleveland were found after being missing for 10 years. My friend Heaven, the one who is cutting herself, (I have permission to use her first name) is seeing a psychiatrist. Yay! Can't do much about dying grandfather though. Oh well. **

'**To the world you may be one person, but to one person you may be the world' Unknown. I love that quote. Please continue, or start, to make it better. Please review, if you want to. Make it better and have lovely day!**


	8. Chapter 8

I fished out my house key and stuck in the slot. It appeared my mother wasn't home. Yes, my plan was working thus far! I perched the weary Magnolia atop my head as we stumbled through the doorway. I landed on the couch and breathed. Walking for four hours through on a dirt and grass path was not my definition of _refreshing._ Wild Pidgey, Sentret, and Rattata attacked us at random intervals. On the bright side, Magnolia had leveled up and had learned the move PoisonPowder. That means that she was at least level nine.

I puffed out air, and struggled to get it back in. I wasn't having an attack, just winded. Maybe I could close my eyes for just a few minutes… No, I couldn't I had to pack! The plan Lyra, the plan! I groaned and hauled myself off the comfy couch. I walked upstairs to my room, and got to it. The first thing I needed to do was find my bag. There it was, on my bed. The yellow shoulder bag was quite spacious, and my Pokegear was clipped to it.

I took a quick shower, and blow dried my hair. I changed into a fresh set of clothes, and Magnolia napped on my bed. She deserved the rest. I donned my marshmallow of a hat and set to work. From my room, I grabbed clothes for two days, my sleeping bag, and a blanket.

I went down into the kitchen and grabbed three days worth of food and several waters. I stole some of my mom's Pokémon food, feeling more guilty and excited with each step I took. From the pantry, I took my medicines, several inhalers, prescriptions in case I ran out, and a flashlight. What was I forgetting?

Oh yeah, money. I went to Mother's room and went to the safe in her closet. My mother trusted me enough to give me the code. I punched in 7-7-8-9 and it swung open. All our money lay before me, about 5,000 Pokedollars. I couldn't take all of it. I gingerly picked up at snatched 600 from the stacks. I closed it, shutting my eyes.

Should I really do this? I would break my mother's heart. I remember what my mother had said to me whenever I was frustrated at a friend, after an argument, or just when I had a bad day. She would smile at me and say" You have two legs, two arms, and a brain, just like everyone else. But you go at your own pace. Lyra, you have the gift of understanding. You have so much potential within you. I know you'll do great. But the only thing I ask of you is to always do what you believe is the right thing. Always remember that, sweetheart.'

I love my mother the most when she said those words to me. My mother was a worrier, that's true, but she's also a mother. Isn't kind of her of her job to worry about me? Would she understand why I wanted to leave the nest, when I wasn't exactly sure myself? She asked me to do what I thought was right thing.

I _knew_ that leaving my mother this way was wrong. I also _knew_ that my mother wouldn't let me go. Pushing my chaotic thoughts to the back of my mind, I stuffed the stolen money into my wallet. I got up and went back upstairs to get Magnolia. I shook her awake and she groggily asked" Is it time to go, Lyra?' She was as cute as a button!

I picked her up and put her on my head again. Finally, my packing was complete. I looked around my room for the last time for who knows how long. I walked downstairs, and taped a hastily scribbled note to the refrigerator. I walked out the front door, and into a new chapter in the book of life.

**Reading Addicted is here! I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated1 I've had a cold and bad writer's block. But guess what? School is out in 4 days! Then two months of wonderful summer! Today, school was actually good. Here's something to take with you. "Spread love everywhere you go. Let no one ever come to you without leaving happier.' Mother Theresa. Please review, if you want to. Make it better and have a lovely day!**


	9. Chapter 9

'Lyra, you want to do what?!' the Professor exclaimed. I pulled my hat further down, as if I could hide behind it. After returning Totodile, I had explained to Professor that Magnolia had wanted to stay with me. He was happy to oblige, as a reward for bringing Totodile back safely. His question was what Magnolia once I got. He was supposed to provide the starter Pokémon to the Johto region. That's where things where it started to get a little dicey.

I explained what had happened, leaving out the parts where I had healed Magnolia and the thief saved my life. I gave the Professor Silver's name and description. I confessed my crime of wanting to leave home, with the editing out of the money stealing. Magnolia voiced in her approval when I got to us going together. After getting the nerve up for asking the Professor for a trainer license, I crossed my fingers and hoped against hope that this plan wouldn't fall apart.

The Professor scratched the black stubble on his chin, looking thoughtful. After several tense moments of pondering, he weighed in his conclusion of my plan." You do realize your mother would never approve of this?' I nodded yes. Well, he hadn't said no yet. The Professor reached into the drawer of his desk where he was sitting. He pulled a rectangular square the size of a credit card. 'Well, let's consider this your payment for all those days you spent cleaning the Tauros stalls." he said with a wink. 'I figured you this day would come eventually."

I picked it up from his outstretched hand and saw my picture, birthday, hometown, and full name on it. It said I was Lyra Evans, from New Bark Town, and was 14 years old. 'Thank you so much Professor!' I exclaimed out of pure glee. I started laughing out of sheer happiness. 'Before you get to excited Lyra, there are certain conditions that I require of you if you want to go on a journey. First, I need an egg picked up from Mr. Pokémon. You'll drop it off in the Violet City PokeMart. Second, you'll take the Pokémon League Challenge. Finally, make some friends. A human friend.' I of course I proclaimed an enthusiastic 'Yes! Whatever it takes. As long as I can go, I'll do anything you want, within reason of course." The Professor looked bemused and said" Lyra, before you go, you have my number, right?" I nodded. 'Before you go, Lyra, a word of advice. Look for the helpers. There will always be people helping. Now go and live your life. And don't forget to have fun' I bowed, words beyond me at this point.

I ran out the door with Magnolia in tow. Once outside I checked the time on my Pokegear, which was clipped to my bag. 2:30 P.M. it read. I plucked Magnolia up from the ground and placed her on my head. Here was where one eternity ended and another began. And you know what? It wasn't so bad.

** Only two more days of school! Virtual hugs for Doodle Face, LittleofATsundere, Kawaii Joltic, JupiterGirl132, and Indianaviv. For all those who just joined us on the train of story- telling, my deal is if you leave a review, you get a virtual hug. **

** Today's quote' God knows we're all drawn towards what's beautiful and broken. But not everyone can be fixed, and if they can, it's only by love and sacrifices great that it destroys the giver.' Magnus Bane. What do you guys think f that statement? Can someone ever be completely beyond warmth, beyond redemption, beyond healing? Or is there always someone who can heal those scars? If so, at what price? I hope that's what we'll all do one day, heal someone's scars. **

** Please keep the Oklahoma tornado victims in your hears and prayers, if you can. Please review, if you want. Don't forget to make it better and have a lovely day!**


	10. Chapter 10

'Well, here's to all the places we've been, and here's to all the places we'll go, my green friend." I said to Magnolia as I was getting out dinner for the both of us. I spread out my turquoise blanket on the uneven ground. It was our fifth break in the span of four hours. This traveling stuff was harder than I thought it would be. I had to prevent asthma attacks, so I often took a break to catch my breath. Well, at least we would be off of this road soon.

We would be in off Route 29 in about 10 minutes and then in CherryGrove City. This was where I had to be most careful, because I didn't know where my mom would be. If I ran into her, the best I could do was run and hide from her.

We still hadn't run into any trainers, most gladly Silver. That guy may have saved my life; I was grateful to him; but he was downright terrifying. But still, my battles with him had been exhilarating. I stuck a granola bar in my mouth, and began munching on it half-heartedly. For some reason I couldn't get this guy out of my head. Why would he help me? The mystery of him helping me weighed me down as if a Graveler had been tied to my foot.

Shrugging it off, I munched on my food and decided to plan out my next steps. Magnolia finished her food and poked my hand with her leaf. 'Isn't the sunset pretty, Magnolia?' 'It is Lyra, but I want to go. We can see the sunset any day, but I want to go _now_. The Sun going down means it's going to get dark soon.' she whined. I shrugged and stuffed the blanket back in my bag. I picked up our trash and placed them in my gat too. My biggest pet peeve was people who littered, and then another was hypocrites. You do the math.

'Lyra, how much longer until we're in Cherrygrove?"whined the little Grass-Type. I swear she was just like a kid on a car trip, about to drive me insane. I sighed." Ten minutes, okay Magnolia.' We walked along in silence when suddenly a Rattata popped out of the tall grass we were walking through. This was really getting old. 'Magnolia, PoisonPowder." The purple rat was hit with a purple powder and he suddenly looked sick. However instead of being knocked out, he just shook it off and responded with a full body Tackle.

It hit the unexpected Chikorita like a Spearow catches a Caterpie, completely unexpected. Hmm… This one must be a higher level than the other Pokémon we had encountered so far. "Magnolia, use Razor Leaf!'

Magnolia shot out razor edged leaves at the little Rattata, who was knocked out of course. I sighed again. When were we going to meet a wild Pokémon who could actually give me a good fight? Well, at least the little guy did his best! 'Magnolia, come on we gotta go." Magnolia came bounding over, bragging over her victory. That reminded me. 'Magnolia, when we get to CherryGrove City, I'll have to act like I can't understand you. I don't want my gift to be publicized, understand?" 'That's okay Lyra, I understand. I'll behave really well' she said, saluting for good measure.

I chuckled at patted her on the head, and then scooped her up onto my head. 'Hey, you two attacked our little brother! I'll get revenge for him" said someone we suddenly heard. I turned around to see a herd (murder, flock, gathering?) of Rattata come chasing after us. There were too many of them to battle with, so I did the rational option. I ran like the wind. I'm sure everyone in a ten mile radius could hear me yell" I'm sorry Rattata family!' all the way to CherryGrove City.

**Reading Addicted here! How was your weekend everybody across the globe? Mine was amazing. My family came over for my sister's high school graduation, and school is finally over for me. And that means more updates!**

**Virtual hugs for JupiterGirl132, LittleofaTsundere, Doodle Face, and Indianaviv. But who was the magical 25****th**** reviewer? Indianaviv! Everybody check out her story' Excavation of the Heart" It's a really good SoulSilverShipping story.**

**Okay loyal readers, I need two OC'S! I need them to be humans and I don't care about anything else. The deadline to submit one is May 30****th ****at noon. Submit them in either a PM or a review, just get them in!**

'**Those awful things are survivable because we are as indestructible as we believe ourselves to be' John Green. I think that's a better way to put it. You know, John Green is really cool. I'd love to meet him. If any of you know him, tell him I said hi! Wouldn't if be funny if he were reading this? Oh well. Please review and submit your OC'S! Make it better and have a lovely day!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Reading Addicted here! Sorry it's been a while since I've updated! First off, virtual hugs for BlueStripedPolo, Indianaviv, Jupitergirl132, BellaLuna18142, Jaclyn, LittleofaTsundere, and KawaiiJoltic. Thanks to everyone who submitted an OC. But we can have only two!**

** Our winners are * insert dramatic music here* Janet Star from KawaiiJoltic and Laura Ghast from LittleofaTsundere. One had will appear in this chapter, but the other will be in the next chapter or two. Again, thanks for all the OC's! **

After running from the raging herd of Rattatas, I found myself in the quaint town of CherryGrove City. I leaned against a wall of a house catching my breath, when an old man popped out of it. He leaned down to get his evening paper, but his blue eyes caught sight of me. He walked towards me with surprising fluidity for an elderly gentleman.' You must be a new trainer' he exclaimed with a twinkle in his eye. 'Follow me!"

He ran ahead of me, while I just stood there awkwardly. He stopped and jogged back to me. "Sorry, I guess you don't have Running shoes. Well, I'll try to go slow for you." With that he speeded off towards the Pokémon Center. I had to run to catch up with him. This was a little weird, but he seemed like he wanted to teach me some stuff about being a trainer.

When I got there, he launched into an explanation of the Pokémon Center. "This is the Pokémon Center. You can heal your Pokémon, and get a room for the night for absolutely free! You have to pay for your food though." Thankfully he walked over to a blue building next door. I followed him, not knowing what to do. It would be rude to run away, and I didn't know what this blue building was.

"This is the PokeMart. You can buy Trainer supplies like Potions, Pokeballs, or Repel here. Make sure you save your money though. Some of the stuff here is expensive." Then he ran off towards the ocean. How much energy did this old guy have? Panting, I walked to where he was standing. I set Magnolia down off from my hat, and she started to play in the salt water.

'This is the ocean. You can catch and battle Pokémon here, if you have a Fishing Rod." He glanced at Magnolia, who was trying to catch her reflection in the water. "You two will be just fine. You seem to have a strong bond already." With a nod, he ran off towards his house. I sighed, mentally face palming. Magnolia said, since there was no one around, "that guy really needs to take a chill pill." "I couldn't agree with you more, Magnolia." I picked up Magnolia and trudged after the old guy, who was back at his house.

"You completed my tour' the old man said happily. " Most new trainers just run off. I wonder why?"Trying to be polite, I said "Thanks for the tour. It was very… enlightening."

Hang on, one moment.' He quickly went inside his house and then came back out with a pair of shoes. He said "Here's a pair of Running Shoes. The shoes you have on won't last a week, believe me. They're still warm!" I looked down at my shoes. They made my feet uncomfortable because they were too small. But I didn't want shoes that had had old man feet in them.

He must have seen my reluctant expression, so he said, "They actually came from a box. They're brand new!" "Thank you!" I said. I took off my old shoes, put them in my bag, and slipped on these new red ones. I stood up and walked around a bit. They fit like a dream. I bowed and said" Thank you so much sir!"

I took off running towards the Pokémon Center, leaving him in the dust. I could run much faster in these new shoes. They seemed very durable and light. I got there in no time, with Magnolia riding on top of my head as usual. I stood outside the automatic door, apprehensive. What if my mother was in there? It was getting to dark to travel, and there wasn't a hotel in town. If my mother caught me, then this would all be over. I wouldn't go back, not without seeing the world. I had come too far to be dragged back to my mother's house.

I walked in to the Center, keeping my head down. Magnolia was on the lookout for my mother, despite not knowing what she looked like. I approached the front desk. "Welcome to the Pokémon Center. How may I help you today?" she said in her cheerful, soprano voice. "Um, would you please heal my Chikorita, ma'am?" 'Of course. I'll call you on the intercom when she's all better.' I handed Magnolia to Nurse Joy and decided to grab some dinner. Walking to the cafeteria, I ordered a cheese sub and some chocolate milk. I drink chocolate milk like an alcoholic drinks wine.

Grabbing my food, I looked around for a place to sit. Most of the seats were for groups or two people, and there was only one open. It was at a table of two and there was a girl already in one of the seats. Gulping, I approached her timidly. "Um, do you mind if I sit here?" I asked. The girl looked at me with emerald eyes and nodded.

"So, what's your name" I asked her. She had long black hair kept up in a ponytail. She had a maroon jacket with a white shirt underneath and jeans. She had black sneakers on her feet. This girl was very pretty, and it looked like she wasn't even wearing makeup.

"I'm Janet.' She responded simply. "I'm Lyra" I said. She nodded and went back to whatever she was working on. This girl still hadn't smiled or frowned. She didn't have much of an expression on her face. She didn't seem unfriendly, but she didn't seem to be overflowing with hospitality. She seemed to be reserved, which was fine by me.

"What are you working on?" I asked curiously. Her pencil jerked off the page, leaving a jagged black line. I leaned over to see a perfect drawing of my bedroom when I had left it.

**I just love cliffhangers. Janet Star is going to be such a fun character to write. Here's my quote of the day people around the wide, wide world. **

"**Make the most of your time here." A Beckoning of Lovely 8/8/08. You guys should check out A Beckoning of Lovely on YouTube. I do not own Pokémon, A Beckoning of Lovely, or YouTube. Review, if you want to. Make it better and have a lovely day!**


	12. Chapter 12

She quickly swept her drawing off the table and stuck it in her bag. Janet looked as if she had been caught doing something wrong. Well as far as I know, this girl could have been stalking me which was wrong and very deprecating. We just stared at each other for a few moments; Janet nervously biting her lip and me standing there speechless.

"Janet Star and Lyra Evans, your Pokémon are ready" came a voice over the intercom. Janet grabbed her bag and padded off towards Nurse Joy. I followed after her, about to burst like a flooded dam, overflowing with questions and demands. I approached the front desk, where Magnolia was. "Here's your Pokémon. May I help you with anything else?" said Nurse Joy, handing four Pokeballs to Janet and Magnolia to me. As soon as she got her Pokémon, Janet scurried away down a hallway on the left. I wanted to go after her, but I needed a room to bunk in for the night.

"I need a room for the night please." I said. We needed our rest. We'd been hiking all day; we were ready to drop like a penny from a rooftop.

"I'm afraid we only have one room left tonight, so you'll have to share tonight. Is that all right?" She asked with her cheery smile. I nodded. As long as there was a bed, I wouldn't care if I had to sleep outside. "Alright, here's your key. You're in Room 23." She handed me an old- fashioned key, like the kind you see in movies that had a tag with the room number on it.

"How do I get to my room Nurse Joy?" I asked politely. I didn't have much of a sense of direction, so I got directions as much as I could.

"Oh, you see that hall right there?" She pointed to the hall that Janet had escaped to. I nodded and she continued on with her directions. "It's the last door on the right. Have a nice evening!"

"Have a great night Nurse Joy." I said. I scurried down the hall with Magnolia navigating the way from my hat. I found the door marked '23'. I slipped the key in, and unlocked the door to find Janet sprawled on the top bunk, drawing on a sketchbook.

"I really don't like to be kept waiting." Janet said, not looking up from her work.

"Why were you drawing my room?" I asked, thoroughly confused. She glanced over ant my form in the doorway, her hand still drawing.

"Close that door. You may want to sit down. When you hear what I have to tell you, you might feel faint. I only have a limited amount of time, so don't talk and let me explain." She looked back at her drawing and stopped sketching. She sat up and took off her sneakers, dropping onto the floor.

I sat obediently on the lower bunk, plopping Magnolia on my lap. "I'm beginning, so don't interrupt me. Hold all questions until the end etc." She took a breath and began her apparent explanation of why she was drawing my room. A million thoughts raced through my head. Was she a spy? Was she stalking me? Did she know about my powers? Did she know Silver? It didn't surprise me that I thought of Silver. He was a thief and had seen my powers. Maybe he was curious about my powers, so he hired a spy to find out about me. But then again, he was only sixteen. And wouldn't he have taken me the second time he saw me? Even more baffled than when I walked into the room, I found myself just wanting answers.

"You're not the only one with superhuman abilities. I was drawing your room because that's my ability. I can draw the past, present, or future. People like us are few and far between. You're the third one I've met. I used to draw random events, like what we were having for dinner three weeks later, or my grandfather's funeral which was three years before I was born." She glanced down at me curiously, like a dog eagerly examining a new toy.

She brushed some of her long hair out of her face. "But for the past two months or so, I've only been having visions of you. I saw you meeting that Chikorita on your lap, saw you meeting the red-haired boy, arguing with your mother, the boat trip from Kanto to New Bark Town, and a few other things I won't mention. Since you probably find this all very confusing, here is sketch book. When you're done ask me your questions."

She handed me the red book, lowering her arm from the top bunk. I gingerly took it, turning it over a few times. On the cover it said "Past, Present, and Possible Futures Pertaining to Lyra Drew Evans." Magnolia impatiently opened it to see an image of a Meganium standing side by side with several other Pokémon, whose names I couldn't recall.

I flipped the page to drawing of a little girl in a hospital bed, hooked up to many machines, the tubes snaking their ways up and down her body. The next one was one that made me gasp aloud. It was an image of my father, colored in.

The same brown eyes, brown hair, and petite frame I had all inherited. The argument was etched forever into my memory, and this drawing brought it all back. My father, red in the face from yelling so hard, and his duffel bag over his shoulder.

My father left my mother when I was seven, and he never came back. There was legal battle for me in court, and it lasted about two years. I was back in forth between my parents. My mother and father got into a fight outside the courthouse one day, and that didn't look very good for my father. The judge rued for my mother, calling my father "a volatile and unstable man." My father was so outraged that he lost me, he moved far away to Goldenrod City. There was a phone call for me every week at first, but over time they became fewer and farther between. The last time I had heard from him was on my eleventh birthday. I still had his address and phone number, but I never had the courage to call him.

I threw the sketchbook across the room, as if it were suddenly inflamed. I ran across the room to the bathroom, locked the door, and proceeded to retch up my stomach's contents. The picture Janet drew was of him married to a blonde woman, with a little boy.

**Hey it's me. Sorry for not sounding too chipper, and for not updating. I don't really have reason this time except for forgetfulness and procrastination. **

**Virtual hugs for LittleofaTsundere, JupiterGirl132, KawaiiJoltic, and Indianaviv. Thanks for reviewing. You're the finest group of pixel who are real people I've ever met.**

**Some of you are probably a little confused, so I'll make it simple. Janet is Gifted, just like Lyra. She can draw any past, present, or future. It's really limited though. If she doesn't have a something to draw with, the vision doesn't come. The stuff with Lyra's dad you can understand.**

**Don't expect an update for about two weeks. I'll be at camp for the 3****rd****-6****th****. My almost best friend Missy just decided to cancel our friendship without any warnings. She was going to invite me **_**back **_**to her house to explain why we weren't friends anymore. We're going to the same camp, and there's a good chance we'll be assigned tentmates since we're the same age and according to the camp leaders 'I'm the only one who can reach out to Missy." **

**To top it all I might be moving soon, and my grandfather just died. Well, as I've quoted before but in different format "That which does not kill us makes us stronger" Friedrich Nietzche. **

**You guys have any advice about this stuff? Sorry for dumping it on, I just have to let it out. Review, if you want to. Make it better, tell your loved ones you love them, and have a lovely day! **


	13. Chapter 13

After washing my mouth out with water, I grabbed my bag and walked out of the room. Magnolia tried to follow me, but being in a confused, oddly violated, and filled to the brink with unwanted memories. "Just leave me alone right now." I instantly wanted to take back my words as they sped past my teeth.

She stopped coming towards me and gazed at me with understanding eyes. I would have expected her to be hurt or angry. "It's okay. I need time to cool my head sometimes as well. Come back soon!"

With those words of wisdom, she hopped onto the lower bunk and proceeded to fall asleep. I slipped on my new shoes when the Janet pitched in her two cents. "I'll assume you don't have any questions at the moment or are too confused to comprehend. Be back in 33 minutes when I'm out of the shower. It will take eleven minutes for more hot water to come, so you will have time to ask me questions." She slipped off the top bunk with the agility of a Purrloin.

She grabbed her pajamas and towel and proceeded to our restroom. With a slightly concerned glance, she added cryptically "Try not to yell too loudly. And please, don't break any bones." With that, she shut the door and clicked the lock.

I could hear turn the water on, so I took that as my cue to leave. I walked out of the room, making sure not to slam the door. I might be upset, but I could still be considerate. Walking down the hallway, and out the front door of the Pokémon Center. Night was quickly falling and the streetlights were turning on. I walked pat the PokeMart, towards the salty air of the ocean.

I took off the new red shoes, and balled up my socks, sticking them in my bag. I went up to my knees in the surf, listening to the whooshing of the ocean. I remember when my dad would take me to the strip of beach near our house. My dad would point a black strip in the distance that was my old home of Kanto.

The ocean was always a place that held memories. It was the place that Dad took me to tell me to that they were getting a divorce. It was where we spread my grandmother's ashes. It was the place where I went after my first argument with Gold. Then we apologized on the same beach. I always hated arguing with my first friend.

Well, I hope my Dad would be happy taking his new family to the ocean. Resentment and anger roiled in my heart like magma underground. Ire exploded within me like a supernova. "Drew Evans, I hate you! Why did you have to leave us you stupid- MHPH?" My shouts were abruptly cut off when a hand clapped over my mouth.

Another hand firmly and non-to gently clasped over my wrist. "Keep your shut or we're both dead." His familiar voice slithered its way into my ear… Cupcakes, it was Silver. What did this guy want with me? Maybe his Pokémon was hurt and he needed me to fix him.

I'm pretty sure this is what they called doomed.

**Reading Addicted here! Virtual hugs for BlueStripedPolo, JupiterGirl132, KawaiiJoltic, and LittleofaTsundere. But MEHA-HUG for BlueStripedPolo for being 50****th**** reviewer. As his (her? I'm not sure of your gender *sweat drop*) reward, you got certain spoilers. **

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I've had really bad writer's block, but that's not an excuse. School started for me yesterday, so I finally have something to work on. I'M ALSO SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT. Please forgive me.**

** Okay, I'm thinking of an update schedule. Should I do this weekly, monthly, every half-life? Tell me in reviews.**

"**If you don't know where you are going, any road you take will get you there" The Cheshire Cat. I love that quote.**

**I don't own Pokémon, a dog, my own private island,**__**or a pineapple. Thankfully, I have a cat. Cats are so much better than dogs. No offense to dog lovers, I'm just terrified of if you want to. Make it better and have a lovely day! **


	14. A Single Step Short Story 1

** Okay, I'll admit it. I am a terrible updater. I am very much stumped with this story. Nothing is coming. So, until I can write the main story line, you get to read a bunch of mini stories about Lyra's life. This one is about Lyra moving to New Bark Town when she's five.**

"Lyra, get back from the edge!" came my mother's worried cries. I glanced over my shoulder and ever so politely stuck out my tongue. "You are going to be in so much trouble! I'm getting your father!"

At the moment I was leaning over the railing, peering at the strange patch of land that was my new home. Mommy and Daddy said we were moving so I could feel better. This confused me, because I didn't feel bad until _after_ we had left Viridian City. We had to leave all my Pokémon friends behind in the forest. Grown-ups were weird.

'" Lyra, didn't your mother tell you to back away from the railing." came Daddy's voice. I yelped, startled. My dad had surprised me, causing me to land on my behind.

"Daddy, don't scare me like that" I grumbled as he picked me up, putting me on his thin shoulders. I sunk my head against brown hair that looked just like mine. Why did I look more like Daddy, but nothing like Mommy?

"Well, if you'd have listened to your mother and come back, I wouldn't have startled you. If you're dumb, you're-" he started.

" – gonna suffer." I finished, rolling my eyes. Whenever I disobeyed and was then angry I was sent to my room or withheld dinner, that's what Daddy said. He said it was his mantra, whatever that was.

"Lyra, tell me. What do you think will be there?" he asked me. That was weird. That was Johto, right? Maybe this was a trick question that Daddy asked sometimes. I squinted, looking closer at the landscape. We were nearing closer and closer to what looked like a town. Daddy said we were landing in New Bark Town, our new home.

"There'll be a … um port and some buildings and a bunch of people who'll be really mean." I responded smugly. I felt triumphant, confident in my correct answer,

"Wrong. There are plenty of people, true, but they're all people who will help you grow." he said playfully, looking up at me. This irritated me. How could I be wrong again?

"I don't need people to help me grow! I drink milk." I sputtered, crossing my arms." Besides, I won't be able to make any people friends. They'll be afraid of me, just like last time." came my melancholic afterthought.

"You already have plenty of friends, Lyra. You just haven't met them yet." he said. He set me down, and he pointed out some stuff in the landscape. I nodded along, but I wasn't really listening. When I started coughing, Daddy took me back inside our cab and I took my nap.

You see, I had just realized that my Daddy was really smart in some sort of way that I would later aspire to be. I don't think he realized what a profound effect he had upon my soul that those words made that day. He was right. I did have friends all over the place; people I had never imagined could ever exist. I would just take me many years and hardships to remember that.

**To all the males reading this story, I'll give you a free piece of advice. All girls want somebody who's just like their Dad or Dad figure. Did, I just reveal my gender? Yes, I am a girl.**

**Just to be clear, I am NOT going on hiatus, just ... postponing it? The 'If you're dumb, you've got to suffer" quote comes from my band teacher. (Go flute players!) Virtual hugs to LittleofaTsundere, Indianaviv, KawaiiJoltic, and BlueStripedPolo!**

"**A friend is someone who walks in when everyone else is walking out." Walter Winchell. Does anybody have any tips on loneliness?**

**Please review. if you want to. Make it better and have a lovely day people!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Okay people, two things. It's my aunt's birthday! She's turning 39! Second thing is for later.**

"If you want to keep your head connected to your neck, I'd suggest moving with me and not screaming" he hissed into my ear quietly. I nodded, preferring not to die. He reluctantly removed his hand from my mouth, as if he were expecting his eardrum to shatter. He used his spare hand to grasp onto my shoulder, shoving me forward towards a jetting of rocks. Was he going to smash my head in?

Once we arrived, I was shoved behind the largest ones. "Keep your head down, keep quiet, and listen. Our lives depend on it." he remarked. His cherry eyes never left mine. I straightened myself and was about to run when I heard the voice of a lady.

"Where are those two brats? You meatheads are supposed to be the best Trackers in Johto!" a nasally voice scolded. I paused and leaned back onto my haunches, as did Silver. Who was this lady? I shivered, and not because of the cold ocean spray. A feeling of dread suddenly rose from my stomach, through my neck, and sank into my heart.

"You dolts said you picked up the Evans girl's trail. Now what I am I supposed to tell Petrel? That 'oops, we let the only active Shaman in 27 years get away, _alive_'! He'll have our heads!" she exclaimed. I grasped onto the key words she said and what solutions came to my mind. 'Trackers', self-explanatory. 'Evans girl', referring to me. 'Petrel', most likely their higher-up. 'Active Shaman', most likely referring to me. This also implied inactive shamans. 'Petrel' was a guy. And another thing. She wanted me dead.

A roar split the air like a cookie, and my heart stopped like clogged pipe. "Madam Ghast, Feraligatr seems to have picked their scent. Shall we proceed as planned?" two synonymous voices asked. Madam Ghast. So that was the name of the woman who wanted to kill me.

"Of course we proceed as planned! What do you think I pay you for, to sit around and make me look pretty? If you find either, or Arceus bless, both of them, proceed to exterminate." came her exasperated reply. I squeaked in fear and surprise, wincing as though a bite had already been taken out of my shoulder.

'Clink' came the sound of a chain being unhooked. Grunts could be heard from the Feraligatr, as he used his snout to sniff us out. The shuffling of its monstrous feet seemed to echo in my ears as it approached. "Where are those children? I have to kill them if I want supper. It makes a mess, but it's either me or them." came his grumbles.

A hand grasped my hand tightly. I glanced at Silver's hand grasped onto mine. An act of solace? No, he looked at it repulsed to even bear the sight of me. His look was one of sheer concentration. His eyes were closed, and droplets of sweat covered his face.

I blinked, and he was gone. No he wasn't, I could still feel his gloved hand on mine. Speaking of that, where was my hand?! I would have shrieked if a gigantic blue snout didn't appear in front of my face. My brain quickly accepted the fact that we were currently invisible. I didn't exactly feel like getting my head bitten off.

"Where are you? I can smell you, but I can't see you." asked the grizzly Pokémon. He had the look of having given up long ago, a look I was familiar with. He stooped in so close that I could feel his foul, musty breath on his face. He pulled back, or was rather shoved back, when Madam Ghast came over to where we were standing.

Madam Ghast stood about four feet (about a meter for all you Metric people) in front of Silver and me. I would have marked her as beautiful if it hadn't been for her scarred face, the lit cigarette in her mouth, the obviously dyed blonde hair, and the fact that she wanted to kill me.

She took a blue camera phone out of the pocket of her black dress pants and snapped a picture, causing me to shield my eyes. She expected the picture and grunted in disappointment. She pocketed her phone and turned to the Water-Type Pokémon." Useless Pokémon. You're getting to old for this. The only thing you're good for anymore is Pokémon _food._" She cuffed the old Feraligatr upside, and as quickly as she appeared, left without as promptly by the ocean, Surfing on her Feraligatr with two men alongside her.

I turned to ask Silver a question about what the heck just happened, only to find him gone. I didn't stop running until I was back in my room with Magnolia on my lap, and Janet remarking "I told you 33 minutes. You took 37."

**Reading Addicted here! I finally thought of something. Sorry if it wasn't good. Virtual hugs for LittleofaTsundere, KawaiiJoltic, JupiterGirl132, and Krikanalo1 **

**Okay, so tomorrow is 9/11, a very sad date in the U.S. I don't care what you believe in, where you're from, who are, I just want all of you to take a couple of moments to reflect. Think about your piece of eternity, your beliefs, what you can do for your mom tonight, anything is fine. Just please do your part to make sure something like this will never happen again. **

**Here, let me put it like this. If you could do something and know you could not fail, would you still do it?**

"**It appears I am destined for something; I will live" Robert Clive. Man, I love this quote.**

**If you want to review, I encourage it. Make it better and have a lovely day!**


End file.
